Ketchup
by Katia11
Summary: "I forgot to mention that I like ketchup on my," but she paused as none other than Will Darcy appeared in her sight line. He was wearing a long blue robe, a pair of sweat pants…. And he was also completely shirtless. Lizzie Bennet Diaries Universe. Also very non-canon moment.


After today's awesome episode I couldn't help it. The way Lizzie paused after Caroline said the line "A sudden declaration of love from a man whom you feel _no _affection toward." Oh, it just made me ooze Lizzie/ Darcy. I realize she did it because she didn't want to dignify Caroline with a response- but my mind was like… hmmm. Viola, you get this!

Ketchup

Being at Netherfield was strange. Everything was so alien. Despite nearly being here for two weeks all ready, she still hadn't adjusted. Her room wasn't hers, even her blankets weren't hers. Everything belonged to Bing.

As a consequence she hadn't slept well.

Today was no exception. It was five in the morning and she hadn't slept a wink. She decided that any further effort was in vain. Her stomach rumbled. She needed some food. She wrapped a robe around herself and went out into the hallway. The giant house was eerily quiet. She went down the huge staircase and down into the living area and finally arrived in the kitchen.

Chef Benedict was already there.

"Hello Miss Bennet, what can I get you?"

"Do you ever leave?"

"Yes," he replied simply. Clearly she would receive no further explanation. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Scrambled eggs sound perfect."

"Coming right up," he replied.

She sat down at the small kitchen table and Benedict started whipping a few eggs. She hummed quietly to herself as she waited. It appeared he was even making some bacon! It smelled completely tantalizing.

"Surely you do not want to sit in the kitchen with me. I can bring your breakfast to you in the dining room you know."

"To leave me alone with my thoughts? I should think not!"

Benedict chuckled. "Here you are Miss Lizzie."

A few awkward minutes later her eggs were sitting in front of her. They looked delicious. "I will be right back."

"Sure thing Benny," she replied. She looked at her eggs. There was something missing here. Oh, yes of course, ketchup! She hummed to herself as she opened the refrigerator and looked for a bright red bottle. Finally she spotted it was in the back. She dug into the refrigerator and had just gotten it in her hands when someone cleared their throat.

"Benny-I forgot to mention that I like ketchup on my," but she paused as none other than Will Darcy appeared in her sight line. He was wearing a long blue robe, a pair of sweat pants…. And he was also completely shirtless. She dropped the ketchup bottle to the floor. The red goop went all over the beautiful floor.

"Lizzie," he paused uncomfortably. "I did not expect anyone else to be awake at this hour."

"I didn't either," she answered. There was an awkward silence as the two stared at each other. Her heart was fluttering nervously. She tried to keep her eyes locked on his, but they seemed to unwillingly want to travel down. She just wanted so badly to see Darcy who was always put together completely revealed. She finally let her eyes wander. Her body warmed and her face flushed. She began to imagine Darcy with his lips swollen from kissing, hair disheveled. Pushing the hair from the eyes and whispering her name.

No, this was not right. This was not right. She should not be thinking this.

"I think I should clean up this mess," she quickly changed the subject as she grabbed some paper towels and kneeled down. Darcy watched her for a moment and she could feel the familiar irritation building. "Are you going to help me or just stare at me?"

He promptly joined her on the floor. It was a strange site, Darcy on his hands and knees in a robe and sweatpants helping her. She never would've expected it in a million years. After the last of the mess was cleaned up she gave him a strained smile.

"Thanks," she replied.

"You should perhaps be a little more careful."

"Noted," there was icy cold dripping from every syllable but he still had the nerve to give her a little smile.

"Good morning, Lizzie," then without even getting any food he disappeared.

She sighed and she tossed the paper towels into the garbage.

-x-


End file.
